shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent de Títere
"A long Devoted son to his father, knowing the only way is pain and torture to others. The deadly playful side of god incarnate." —''The Jester Prince'' ''' '''Vincent de Títere (ビンセント·デ·ティーテレ Binsento de Tītere) is an early detachment created from the powers of the Hakuri Hakuri no Mi, the third born of The Hakuri Children. Later going through modification after stealing some of the Pacifista tech. and turned himself into a cyborg, but he still holds the four ribs he was created from. He is the second “son” of Demetrius D. Xavier, created from four ribs. He now resides in The Mother Hakuri with his other brothers, sisters and father. He is famed as the detached puppet master, he is now charged with the job to oversee the construction and preservation of the Mother Hakuri and to watch some marines and pirates throughout the world. Vincent de Títere is a very unique detachment from all the others; his signature skill is a mix match of weapon creations and terrorizing puppetry. He is one of less wanted of the Hakuri Children, not really going out onto the “front lines”. With a bounty of 210,000,000 for such crimes of stealing many materials from marine ships and other government ships. For the crimes of Arsonist to government places and towns, for the kidnapping of three noble children and then killing them and the torture of war prisoners on the Mother Hakuri. He has done many other crimes, making him famous as The Detached Puppet Master. He is also famed in torturing many among them the most famous being Zachary Josephs and later captured Fredric Bagans, tortured and released him. Appearance Vincent is a very unique among the Hakuri Children; he is technically 7 years old. He original was an all organic creature but after going through his own modifications he now is a cyborg. He still holds the organic objects he was created from Demetrius, he has modified his heart and some parts of his body. But can still easily be called back much the other children, but rather an interest thing is that if Vincent is called back Demetrius will gain the cyborg parts. But appears to be a young man in his later teens early twenties. But the most mysterious thing about him is that his body is like that of a puppet, being able to do strange things. He has been seen to be able to turn his head a full 360 degrees, making many run away in fear. His presence has been said to be very chilling and creepy, which many are cautioned when near him. He seems to be the first Hakuri child to dress more modern, but still with a flamboyant outfit. He stands about as tall as the average man, has a rather slight figure. His light orange hair is cut so it flares out a bit at the sides and that the fringe doesn't fall into his eyes. His eyes are a light violet and are emotionless, he wears pink and dark blue eye shadow to accentuate them, and below his right eye is a blue fleur-de-lis. During both time skips he outfit goes through little change the thing that really change is his hat. Changing it from feather to a red ribbon on his black top hat, other than that his out had not really changed. His attire consists of a blue suit with red ribbon decoration, a black top hat decorated with a red ribbon and two black feathers, and he often wears a music box which plays the tune "London Bridge". His bottoms consist of a pair of black suit pants, just coming down pass his knees. Then he wears a pair of black and white striped knee high socks, then a pair of black boots. There is a small space between the boots and his pants that shows his black and white striped socks. After the post-time skin, his out doesn't really seem to change but after the battle with Necrid and his unit. He changed his outfit, staying most the same but has frilly trim on the sleeves of his shirt, jacket and the edges of his suit jacket. He also wears a pair of pure white gloves, the conceal paint nails that are colored purple. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Child Category:Male Category:Cyborg Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User